Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
Note:This vertical uses content from the plants vs. zombies wiki Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare is a third person shooter game recently released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press-conference 2013 on June 10th. The trailer and gameplay were shown. The game was released on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe. A PC release came out on June 24, 2014, and a PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 release is said to come out on August 18, 2014. About Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mind-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Garden Ops, or choose your side in “Gardens & Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory! Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The title of this game was originally going to be the title of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *According to the trailer, Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal. Although a few of them are stronger at nighttime maps. *Even if the All-Star Zombies and the Engineer Zombies are considered as new zombies, they might be Football Zombies and Digger Zombies that picked weapons. *Coincidentally, the four main plant classes are on the loading screen of the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first game in where the Sunflower is an offensive plant. *The Giga Gargantuar is now dressed in black and wears sunglasses. This also applies to its Giga Imp. *It's still possible to view the Giga Gargantuar's red eyes from the side however. *This is the only game where the zombies do not try to eat your brains. **However, on Team Vanquish Mode, when the plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?" ***Its probably possible that Dr. Zomboss feeds the zombie brains as a snack for winning against the Plants. *There is an Easter Egg in the Garden Center map. If the player selects the Cactus and find a wall with sheets of paper on them, he or she can blast away the debris in front of the wall and then use the Cactus' super aim to see some entertaining notes. One says "Achievement Hunters needed." This is a reference to the YouTube channel also named "achievement hunters." It even has their logo on the sheet. Another sheet says "What does the fox say?", a nod to the song "The Fox." *There is another Easter Egg that if you are in Zomboss Estate and you look behind the thin trees, Slenderman can be seen. However, he cannot be killed. *There is another Easter Egg in Chomp Town. When you find a bulletin and used snipe, you will see that Zombie Yeti is Wanted. *There is also one paper that says someone has been stealing roadcones. *In Chomp Town, you can find an spray in one wall that says "All your brainz r belong to us", a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". **It could also be a reference to the I, Zombie level "All your brainz r belong to us" in Plants vs. Zombies. *Every Imp in this game blows up. *In the PC version, if you go to Zomboss Estate. If you go to where Slenderman is, it shows a Chomper swallowing Slenderman. Neither the Chomper nor Slenderman can be killed. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Video Games